Harry Potter y la maldad de Albus Dumbledore
by dan9912
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Dumbledore fuera malo? Y si Lily fuera parte de una dinastía de Japón, ¿Draco es bueno y Ron es malo? ¿James Potter es un principe? ¿Que Salazar es una serpiente? ¿Rose Black? ¿Que está pasando?
1. Chapter 1

Inicio

31 de Julio

Privet Drive, 4

Hola mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, vivo con mi tío Vernon Dursley, mi tía Petunia y mi odioso primo Dudley. Mi pelo es color negro azabache y es demasiado rebelde, ojos color verde, uso anteojos y tengo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la parte izquierda de mi frente.

Hoy cumplo mis 10 años. Se preguntan porque no vivo con mis padres, bueno es porque ellos murieron en un accidente y yo sobreviví con solo esta cicatriz. Entonces he crecido con mis tíos, pero ellos no me ven como un sobrino, sino como un sirviente, además duermo bajo las escaleras. Hace días ha llegado una carta para mí, primero me sorprendí ya que no tenía amigos porque Dudley los alejaba de mí. Cuando intente leer la carta mi tío Vernon me la arrebato y la rompió. Lo único que pude leer fue "Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia Y Hechicería"

Mañana vamos a ir al zoológico porque Dudley quiere ir entonces yo voy obligado. Me acosté en mi cama y me dormí.

Capítulo 1: Hermione

1 de agosto

Zoológico

Estamos en el área de las serpientes, y me acerque al cristal para observar una serpiente verde oscuro con puntos negros. En eso le hable a la serpiente, como no tenía con quien hablar.

-Pobre, tú debes sentirte igual que yo, ambos encerrados en un mundo que no queremos.

-Oh pero tú puedes salvar mi vida Harry Potter y tal vez yo pueda salvar la tuya- dijo la serpiente

Asustado caí al suelo, no podía creer que una serpiente me haya hablado.

-Pu… Puedo salvarla- Pregunte nervioso, ya que no es normal que una serpiente hable.

-Oh si, solo tienes que hablar con esa niña- Dijo la serpiente señalando con su cabeza a una niña de pelo castaño claro y alborotado en colochos, ojos miel y según yo tenía 10 años. Llevaba una blusa blanca cuello V y manga 3/4 y una enagua negra volada.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunte, mi voz ya sonaba normal, eso significaba que por lo menos ya aceptaba que podía entender a las serpientes.

-Su nombre es Hermione Granger, Harry, dile que se acerque a mí. Ella vendrá te lo prometo.- Dijo la serpiente, yo no sé porque razón lo hice, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que hablara con ella. Entonces lo hice. Ella al verme me sonrió a lo que yo también lo hice sin motivo alguno.

-Hola- me dijo

-Hola

-Tú eres Harry Potter cierto- me dijo la castaña

-Si, como lo sabes- Como ella sabía mi nombre, y porque algo me decía que confiara en ella.

-La serpiente me lo dijo

-Oh ya, sabes esa serpiente me dijo que te llamara

-Claro, vamos

Yo seguí a Hermione hasta la vitrina donde estaba la serpiente encerrada

-Hola Hermione- le dijo la serpiente a la castaña

-Hola de nuevo Salazar, que es lo que deseas.- Contesto la chica ojimiel

-Que le enseñes al señor Potter el mundo, sabe usted a cual me refiero, y que lo libere de las manos de los muggles- Dijo Salazar

-Que son muggles- Pregunte

-Después te explico- contesto Hermione

-Potter, necesito entrar en tu cuerpo y vivir en tu mente, te ayudare a ser fuerte, y librarte de los seres que te desean matar.

-¿Ma…Matar?, quien me quiere matar- Que rayos está pasando acá, pero si alguien me quiere matar y quiero vivir deberé dejar a la serpiente vivir en mi mente

-Aquí no señor Potter, solo deme su permiso-

-Vale, puedes entrar en mi mente

-Gracias Harry- la serpiente volteo a ver a Hermione- Señorita Granger, sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Y de pronto la serpiente se convirtió en polvo blanco y me golpeo en la cicatriz haciendo que me doliera un montón pero como rápido vino, rápido se fue.

-Acompáñeme señor Potter- dijo la ojimiel

Entonces ella empezó a caminar y yo la seguí, sabía que ella tenía que explicarme todo lo que pasa aquí, pero también sabía que aquí no era el momento.

Ella me llevó hasta donde estaba Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia a y claro mi primo Dudley.

-Buenos Días señor y señora Dursley- dijo la castaña

-Hola- dijo secamente me tío

-Solo quería decirles algo- ella volteo a ver a ambos lados asegurándose como que no hubiera gente y saco una ramita muy bien pulida de madera y dijo:- Obliviate

De pronto de la ramita salió un polvo mágico blanco y rodeo a los Dursley, entonces Vernon habló

-Ustedes 2 quítense de mi camino, vámonos Petunia.

Y los Dursley se fueron.

-Rápido, sígueme, pronto se darán cuenta de que has desaparecido

Yo la seguí y llegamos a la entrada del baño de Chicas y entramos. Aunque claro yo entre a Obligadas

Hermione agarro mi mano y sentí una pequeña corriente de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo y apenas me di cuenta sentí que mi cuerpo era encogido y luego estirado, y vi algo sorprendente, ya no estábamos en el baño de Chicas, sino en un callejón en donde la gente usa túnicas color negro.

-Bienvenido al callejón Diagon- dijo una alegre Hermione

-Wow

-Vamos no podemos perder tiempo, debemos ir al Banco de Gringotts

Yo la seguí y entramos en un edificio grande color blanco que para mí parecía Museo, además la sala estaba casi vacía, era de mármol casi todo y había unos duendecillos caminando por la sala y entraban en otras.

Nos acercamos a la mesa que estaba al final de la sala.

-Buenos días- Inicio Hermione – Vengo a que le hagan a mi amigo una prueba de sangre

-Hace mucho que se dejó de hacer pruebas de sangre, pero si usted tanto lo desea, síganme-

Seguimos al duende hasta llegar a otra sala más pequeña en donde otro duende me hizo la prueba y luego me dio una llave

-También quisiéramos ver el Testamento

-Vuelvo en seguida

El duende se fue y Hermione empezó a hablar

-Potter

-Dime Harry- dije, me sentía un poco incómodo con tanta formalidad

-Bueno Harry- Ella sonrió- Que es lo que quisieras preguntar

-Bueno tengo muchas preguntas pero iniciare por quién soy

-Harry, tu eres un mago

-¿Qué les paso a mis padres, en realidad murieron en un accidente?

-No, ellos fueron matados por Lord Voldemort, tu enemigo

-¿Quién es Salazar?

-Salazar Slytherin es uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, y ahora es una serpiente que está dentro de tu cabeza esperando ser despierta.

-¿Por qué entendemos a las serpientes, todos los magos pueden hacerlo?

-No Harry, solo tú y yo, y no puedes mencionárselo a nadie

-Vale, quién es Lord Voldemort y que quiere de mi

-Voldemort quiere que este mundo sea solo de sangre pura, que son los hijos de magos, y que mueran las sangre impura o sucia, que son los magos hijos de muggles o los squibs, que son los hijos de magos pero no tienen magia, hay una profecía que dice que tú le vencerás. Por eso él quiso matarte antes de que tu crecieras, entonces fue a tu casa y lanzó la maldición asesina a tus padres y los mató, pero al querer lanzártela a ti rebotó y le dio a él, y él abandono su cuerpo huyendo con la poca magia que le quedaba, mientras tú con solo un año acabaste con la primera guerra mágica y quedaste como héroe. Y nadie te ha reconocido porque Salazar puso un hechizo en ti para que nadie te viera, solo si tú le hablas ellos se darán cuenta de que eres tú

-Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, aquí está el Testamento

Testamento de James Potter

Yo, James Potter

Penúltimo heredero del reinado mágico de Escocia

Príncipe de Escocia

Primer lugar en el Wizengamot

Orden de Merlín primera Clase

Le doy toda mi fortuna a mi único hijo Harry James Potter Líen, si en algún caso me pasara algo y mi hijo es menor de edad quedará a cargo de su padrino Sirius Black, en caso de que este no pueda, podrá ser tutor Remus Lupin o Ameli Black. Queda totalmente prohibido que Harry Potter viva con sus familiares muggles los Dursley o que su tutoría quede en manos del enemigo de la familia: Albus Dumbledore

Si en algún caso ninguno de los mencionados posee la tutoría de Harry Potter y este tiene la mayoría de 15 años, se convertirá en el príncipe de Escocia y pasará a ser un Lord y último heredero del reinado mágico de Escocia, además puede poseer la herencia si queda abandonado y posee menos de 11 años.

En mi muerte queda en manos de Harry James Potter Líen:

15 bóvedas en Gringotts, Londres llenas de monedas de Oro: 15 millones de galeones en cada una

Una mansión en Garden Privet, Londres

Una cabaña en Cancún

Una mansión en el centro de Londres

Primer Lugar en el Wizengamot

James Potter

Firma

Testamento de Lily Potter

Penúltima Heredera de la Dinastía Líen.

Jefa en la Dinastía Líen

Primer lugar en el Wizengamot

Orden de Merlín primera Clase

Le doy toda mi fortuna a mi único hijo Harry James Potter Líen, si en algún caso me pasara algo y mi hijo es menor de edad quedará a cargo de su padrino Sirius Black, en caso de que este no pueda, podrá ser tutor Remus Lupin o Ameli Black. Queda totalmente prohibido que Harry Potter viva con sus familiares muggles los Dursley o que su tutoría quede en manos del enemigo de la familia: Albus Dumbledore

Si en algún caso ninguno de los mencionados posee la tutoría de Harry Pottery este tiene más de 15 años, este se convertirá en el jefe de la Dinastía Líen y posera toda su herencia

En mi muerte queda en manos de Harry James Potter Líen:

20 bóvedas en Gringotts, Londres: 15 llenas de Oro: 10 millones de galeones en cada una y 5 bóvedas llenas de objetos de la familia.

10 bóvedas en Japón llenas de Yens y objetos familiares.

Mansión en la Gran Bretaña

Una mansión en China

Una mansión en Japón

Casa en el valle de Godric

Mansión en Hogsmade

Primer Lugar en el Wizengamot

Lily Potter

Firma

Yo leía y releía todo mi testamento, primero soy millonario, segundo nunca tuve que vivir con mis tíos y tercero quién es Dumbledore y cuarto quienes son todos los mencionados.

-Señor- dije – aquí dice que yo no tengo que vivir con mis tíos y sin embargo he vivido con ellos desde que tengo memoria. Además no conozco a ninguno de los mencionados en este testamento

-¿Qué?- dijo el duende- es imposible.

-Pero es cierto, y como nadie tiene la tutoría de Harry creo que todo esto- dijo Hermione señalando los testamentos- es de Harry, haci que por favor quisiéramos ver los retiros que ha habido en las bóvedas del mencionado.

-Claro, ya vuelvo- dijo el duende aun sorprendido retirándose

-¿Qué está pasando porque mi testamento dice que soy Líen?

-Todo eso lo veremos después Harry- dijo Hermione mientras el duende traía un pergamino.

En el pergamino habían grandes retiradas de dinero, y entonces Hermione pidió un cambio de llaves, a lo que los duendes hicieron 2 llaves, una me la dieron a mí y la otra se la di a Hermione, además Hermione pidió las llaves de todas las mansiones y me las entregó. Después nos llevaron a una de las bóvedas de mi padre donde habían toneladas de monedas de oro, Hermione entró y cogió un montón, luego fuimos a una de las bóvedas de mi madre donde encontramos un montón de libros y reliquias de los Líen, y una vara de madera, Hermione me explico que eso es una varita, con lo que uno hacía hechizos como el que le hizo a los Dudley, y me explico que el Obliviate es para borrarles la memoria a los demás.

Hermione cogió varios libros y lo metió en su bolso, ella me explico que ese bolso estaba encantado y que le cabe de todo, yo cogí la varita y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo hasta llegar a la varita a lo que Hermione me dijo que esa varita era la indicada.

Luego nos aparecimos cerca del aeropuerto mientras Hermione me explicaba que teníamos que salir de la Gran Bretaña para que Dumbledore no nos encontrara y pudiera entrenar.

Y así nos fuimos a Japón


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Hogwarts

31 de Julio

Un año después

Mansión Líen, Japón

Vaya, hace un año he llegado a Japón e iniciado mi entrenamiento, 3 días después de mi llegada Salazar despertó y ahora el me habla en mi mente y somos buenos amigos, lo malo es que puede leer mis pensamientos, Hermione y Salazar han sido una gran ayuda, me ha explicado todo lo necesario:

¿Quién Soy?

Soy Harry Potter, último heredero de la dinastía Líen, heredero del trono en Escocia, el "niño que vivió" para muchos en la gran Bretaña, además soy un mago, todavía no me lo puedo creer.

¿Quién es Dumbledore?

Albus Dumbledore fue el que guió a Voldemort a la casa de mis padres, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero fue culpa de él. Además, quiere ser el mago más poderoso del mundo, pero hay una profecía escondida que dice que el niño nacido a finales de junio vencerá al mago AD, a lo que lleva a Albus Dumbledore, él se hizo pasar por mi tutor, y para arruinarme la vida me mando donde mis tíos para después controlarme a su antojo.

¿Quiénes fueron mis padres?

James Potter: Fue el príncipe de Escocia más querido, al venirse con mí madre a la gran Bretaña dejó a su mejor amigo Sirius Black a cargo.

Lily Potter (Evans): Mi madre para esconder la dinastía de Albus cambió su apellido Líen por Evans al entrar a Hogwarts (lugar en donde estudio y conoció a mi padre)

¿Quién es Hermione?

Hermione Granger, la chica que escapó de su hogar a lo sus 9 años llegó al Zoológico, donde conoció a Salazar, él le dio una varita que el mismo hizo (la que ella tiene en estos momentos) echa con el nucleó de veneno de Serpiente. Salazar le enseño magia blanca y negra a Hermione y luego de un año era una experta.

Hermione además de encargarse de la mansión ha sido mi apoyo en todo lo que he aprendido, ya que ha sido muy agotador y a veces hasta en cama he quedado, Salazar se puede convertir en el arma que yo desee, y con solo invocar a Salazar al inicio era muy cansado, además he tenido que aprender cómo usar cada arma, con la varita he aprendido muchos hechizos por parte de Salazar y Hermione, ella también entrena conmigo cuando son hechizos que ella pueda hacer

Si se preguntan porque el ministerio no se ha dado cuenta de que usamos magia es porque la mansión tiene un escudo que prohíbe las apariciones dentro de la casa y la recepción de magia, además Salazar nos enseñó los hechizos no verbales, y he tenido que leerme todos los libros que trajo Hermione de la gran Bretaña sobre cómo usar mi poder llamado Nihuan-no-Tama

El Nihuan-no-Tama o Nihuan es un poder único en los Líen que nos permite convocar los poderes del agua, fuego, tierra y viento, también me permite ver el aura de una persona y su poder de magia, ejemplo Salazar que tiene un aura nivel 8.

Nivel 1: Son los bebes o los Squibs

Nivel 2: Principiantes

Nivel 3: Tercero o Cuarto

Nivel 4: Quinto o Sexto

Nivel 5: Sétimos

Nivel 6: Magia Adulta

Nivel 7: Magos de magia Blanca y negra

Nivel 8: Grandes Magos

Nivel 9: Expertos

Y todo eso tuve que perfeccionarlo en todo este año. Además ya conozco Japón de memoria de tantos viajes de entrenamiento. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 11 y Hermione está organizando una fiesta pequeña solo para nosotros.

En este año que ha pasado me he enamorado de Hermione, ella es una chica única: alegre pero seria, preocupada pero linda y muy responsable e inteligente, si se preguntan porque estoy enamorado a estas edades es porque la mente de Hermione y la mía no son de 11 sino son de 15 años ya que tuvimos que madurar bastante para aprender los hechizos.

Estoy pensando en declarármele porque Salazar no me deja en paz con eso. Pero tengo miedo al rechazo de ella y perder a la única y mejor amistad que he tenido.

-Harry- me dijo Salazar saliendo de mi mente y convirtiéndose en la serpiente- cuando dejaras pensar en Mione.

-Cállate Salazar, Herms ahorita viene y no quiero que lo sepa aún.- Hermione había salido de la casa a comprar el pastel mientras empacaba lo necesario, ya que mañana volvíamos a la gran Bretaña, teníamos que volver ya que ayer nos llegó una carta a mí y a Mione de Hogwarts, y teníamos que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar todo. Y el primero de setiembre conocería a mi enemigo, Albus Dumbledore.

-Harry, ya llegue- dijo mi castaña

-Voy Herms- dije

Hermione estaba en la cocina con un pastel pequeño que decía: "Para nuestro mago preferido y el mejor amigo: Harry Potter"

Hermione se me lanzó encima agarrándome del cuello y abrazándome mientras me decía "Feliz Cumpleaños mi Harry" Mi Harry, que lindo sonaba eso, yo sonreí y luego sentí que algo subía por mi cuello y se enrollaba por mi cuello, "abrazándome"

-Gracias Mione, Gracias Salazar-

-De Nada- contestaron ambos

Los 3 nos comimos la torta y nos fuimos a dormir en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Los 3 dormíamos en las habitaciones de arriba, yo en la habitación principal, Herms en la del frente y Salazar a la par de la mía. Sí, aunque suene extraño Salazar tenía habitación propia, pero igual, sobraban habitaciones.

Me arecoste en mi cama mientras me acordaba de la historia de Hermione, huérfana, padres asesinadados por Lord Voldemort, y ella abandonada a su suerte hasta que fue al zoológico cuando tenía 9 años y conoció a Salazar.

Y pensando en ella me dormí

1 de Agosto

Mansión Potter, Londres

Después de un largo viaje en avión llegamos a Londres, donde nos instalamos en la mansión de Londres. Pero antes de llegar tuvimos un encuentro. Yo metí ese recuerdo en el pensadero que había en la habitación principal y entre en él.

Aeropuerto de Londres

Yo y Mione íbamos saliendo del aeropuerto muy felices, y en eso 3 chicos se acercaron a nosotros

-Hola Hermione- dijo uno de ellos

-Hola Maikel- contesto Herms muy secamente

-Pero miren a quién tenemos acá- dijo el segundo- Porque nos abandonaste Hermis

-Sera porque los detesto Robert- volvió a contestar Herms con un tono un poco enojada

-O será porque quería que la tratáramos como una princesa, algo que no es- término diciendo el tercero poniéndose en frente de Hermione

-Quítate del medio Spinel- dijo Herms ya muy enojada

-Tu-dijo Spinel agarrándola por la muñeca muy fuertemente- te vienes con nosotros

-Suelta a Mi Hermione si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias- dije muy enojado, ya que no iba a permitir que la trataran así

-¿Acaso no sabes que ella es nuestra?- dijo Maikel sacando su varita

-Esta chica- dijo Robert- es nuestra porque nosotros la rescatamos de las calles, le dimos alimento y hogar, a cambio ella sería nuestra sirvienta, y ella acepto

-Y el día que queríamos coger lo que nos pertenecía, la muy inútil escapo- dijo Spinel mientras sacaba la varita de él

-Así que, son magos-dije mientras una idea surcaba mi mente- entonces que tal un duelo, el que gane se queda con Hermione.

No iba a permitir que Mione sea abusada, porque a eso se referían ellos, además haci podría ver mis poderes.

-Vale- dijo Spinel- Confringo

Yo escape del hechizo fácilmente y ataque

-Harry- dijo Salazar en mi mente- no le ataques solo usa el Densaugeo

-Densaugeo- dije haciendo que de la boca de Spinel crecieran los 2 dientes de arriba haciendo que hasta se salieran de la boca

-Vámonos- dijo Robert y los 3 se fueron corriendo

-Herms- dije acercándome a la castaña- te encuentras bien

Nunca había visto a Hermione tan mal, entonces la cargue y Salazar nos apareció en la mansión, donde deje a Mione en la cama y luego me fui a mi cuarto

Entonces todo se hizo borroso y salí del pensadero

Habitación de Hermione, Mansión Potter, Londres

Al salir del pensadero me fui a la habitación de Hermione y me senté en la cama de ella donde pude observar que Hermione estaba despierta

-Te encuentras bien- pregunte

-Sí, gracias Harry

Yo la ayude a sentarse y la abrace quedando ella en mi cuello

-Harry-comenzó a decir Hermione- Sabes algo, me gusto que me defendieras- ella río muy suavemente y sentí el calor de su boca cerca de mi cuello- y que me dijeras Mi Hermione

Yo sabía que este era el momento y no lo iba a desaprovechar, luego si Mione me odia no me importa, pero necesito decírselo. Entonces la separe un poco de mi quedando ella al frente mío.

-Sabe Mione, tú me conoces y sabes que decir las cosas que vienen del corazón son muy duras para mí.

-No entiendo Harry

-Te amo- dije muy nervioso y volteando a ver a otro lado

-Oh Harry- dijo Herms y la voltee a ver, lo que no me esperaba era que ella estuviera llorando, pero lo que me dejo casi en Shock fue cuando me besó.

Sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves, fue un beso pequeño pero lleno de tanto amor reservado por ambos

-Yo También te amo Harry, tú no sabes cuánto.

-Al fin- dijo Salazar entrando en la habitación- no sabes cuánto dolor de cabeza me causo pensando en cómo decírtelo, gracias Merlín

Hermione río y yo también, al fin estábamos juntos, y eso era suficiente, ahora solo quedaba saber qué es lo que trama Albus Dumbledore, y como vencerle

1 de Setiembre

Mansión Potter, Londres

Un mes ha pasado desde que Herms y yo somos novios, ambos hemos seguido entrenando, además fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar todos los útiles del colegio

Hoy nos encontramos en la estación King's Cross para ir al Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos, que se encuentra situado entre los andenes 9 y 10 ya que allí se encuentra el tren de Hogwarts que sale a las 11 am. Hay que pasar a través de una pared entre las paradas 9 y 10 de la estación de trenes, la cual solo aparece para los magos y brujas. En eso vimos como un montón de pelirrojos entraban de uno en uno por la pared.

En eso una mujer pelirroja que estaba con ellos se acercó a mí y a Hermione.

-Hola- dijo la mujer- tu eres Harry Potter cierto

-Si-conteste

-Oh pero que honor, mi nombre es Molly Weasley y ella- dijo señalando a una niña pelirroja que estaba con ella- es mi hija Ginevra, pero todos la llaman Ginny.

-Mucho Gusto- dije un poco nervioso por las miradas de ellas. Entonces Salazar me habló

-Harry- dijo Salazar en mi mente- Los Weasley son aliados de Dumbledore, te recomiendo no asociarte mucho con ellos.

-Apuesto que vas para Hogwarts, y de seguro no sabes cómo ir hasta….

-Gracias- dijo Hermione con un tono de molestia- pero mi novio y yo ya conocemos como ir hasta el anden

-Vale- dijo Molly muy enojada yéndose.

Después de este incidente Hermione y yo cruzamos la pared y llegamos al andén 9 ¾ donde se podía observar un tren rojo con muchos vagones y que en frente decía Hogwarts. En este andén se podía observar a muchos magos despidiendo a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Harry- dijo Salazar- escóndanse.

-Hermione- dije

-Si Harry

-Sígueme

Herms y yo nos escondimos detrás de una pared y en eso escuchamos a la señora Weasley hablar con alguien.

-Ron- empezó ella- sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no podemos dejar que Harry conozca su pasado, y menos que sea novio de una sangre sucia, él tiene que ser novio de Ginny, además recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, debes hacerte su mejor amigo y llevarle a la sala prohibida.

-Sí, madre.

En eso se escuchó el pito del tren

-Vamos Harry- dijo la castaña, entramos al tren y buscamos un lugar que estuviera vació, donde cerré la puerta pero sin seguro

-Haci que ese es el plan de Dumbledore- dijo Salazar convirtiéndose en la serpiente verde oscura.

-Haci parece- dijo Herms

-Lo que debemos evitar- dije- es hacernos amigo de ese tal Ron y evitar la sala prohibida, haci evitaremos el plan de Dumbledore.

-Si…- dijo Salazar, pero en eso fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo de la misma edad de nosotros.

Salazar apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse debajo del asiento de Hermione.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ron, Ron Weasley, no les importa si me quedo aquí es que no hay espacios vacíos y no quiero sentarme con mis hermanos.

-Si nos importa-dijo Hermione pero lo que ambos no nos esperábamos era que Ron le agarrara la mano y la besara ahí. Yo por una sensación de Celos saqué mi varita y le apunte.

-Suéltala- dije pero de enojo hable el pársel, el idioma de las serpientes.

-Hablas pársel- dijo Ron con la boca abierta, soltando a mi Herms y sentándose.- pero, como lo haces

-No habló pársel- dijo Herms agarrándome la mano y salvándome de la situación

-Si lo hizo

-Confundus- dije haciendo que Ron se confundiera

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- dijo Weasley

-Venías a pedir perdón a mi novia- dije

-Oh, es cierto, discúlpame- y Ron se fue

Hermione de pronto empezó a reír y yo también mientras Salazar salía de su escondite y cerrando el compartimiento.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celoso- dijo Herms besándome.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que ese Weasley tenga un nivel de magia tan bajo (nivel 2) que con un Confundus nivel 1 fuera lo suficiente para aturdirle.

Entonces los 3 reímos, a las 2pm paso una señora vendiendo comida y compramos 6 ranas de chocolate, Hermione se comió una, yo también y Salazar se comió las 4 sobrantes, él siempre ha sido un glotón.

A las 3pm llegó alguien

Hermione y yo estábamos abrazados y Salazar estaba en el asiento del frente durmiendo, en eso el compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con ojos verdes.

-Hola, mi nombre Draco, Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto Harry Potter.

Salazar se escondió debajo del asiento

-Hola-conteste dudoso pero Salazar por medio de la Legeremancia me dijo que él es enemigo de Dumbledore pero que le cambiara la idea de serle fiel a Voldemort.

-Acaso esta es una sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy

-Sí, y es mi novia Malfoy

-Oh ya

-Pero- dije- Podemos igual ser amigos

-Esto suena interesante- dijo Malfoy entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-Tu odias a Dumbledore verdad- pregunte

-Si

-Entonces tenemos algo en común, mi familia era enemiga de Dumbledore.

-Vale, si haci es el caso, me caes bien, y solo esta vez hare la excepción con ella- dijo Draco señalando a Hermione.

-Espero que quedemos en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor porque esa es la casa aliada a Dumbledore- dijo Hermione entrando en la conversación.

-Dicen- empezó el rubio- que en Gryffindor están todos los Weasley.

-Y ellos son aliados de Dumbledore- termine

-Pero estoy seguro de que terminaran en Slytherin- dijo Salazar saliendo de su escondite

-Probablemente- dijo Herms.

-¿Ustedes entienden a las serpientes?- dijo Draco un poco asombrado

-Si- dijimos ambos- pero no le puedes decir a nadie- dijo Hermione

-A cambio te daremos el poder de entender a Salazar- termine

-¿Salazar Slytherin?- pregunto Malfoy

-Si- dijo Hermione

-Pero no era que había muerto- pregunto el Rubio

-No, antes de morir Salazar se convirtió en serpiente, y las serpientes pueden vivir un periodo muy largo, y el al ser un animago dura más.

-Entiendo- dijo Draco

Le explicamos todo a Draco y le hice un juramento para que no pudiera decir nada ni aunque quisiera. Además Salazar le dio el poder para entenderle, Luego nos cambiamos y llegamos a la estación de Hogsmade por la noche, Salazar entro a mi mente y salimos del tren. Desde ahí pude ver mi mansión encima de una montaña. Mansión de 3 pisos y bastante grande. Entonces un semigigante empezó a gritar

-Los de primer año por acá-

Hermione, Draco y yo seguimos al semigigante hasta un lago donde él nos explicó que era el lago negro de Hogwarts, hay habían un montón de barquitas que cuando todos estaban montados, las barcas se dirigieron a Hogwarts, un castillo gigante. Salazar me explico que el castillo fue creado por Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y él, Salazar Slytherin.

Al llegar nos llevaron al vestuario donde llegó una señora llamada McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones, desprendía un aura de magia nivel 6, ella nos explicó lo que ya sabía y nos llevó al comedor, donde habían 5 mesas, las 4 mesas de las casas y la mesa de profesores donde estaba Dumbledore, este desprendía un aura de nivel 8, al frente de la mesa de la última mencionada había un taburete con un sombrero.

-Abbott Hannah - dijo McGonagall

La niña rubia con coletas y de cara rosada se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero encima

-Hufflepuff- grito el sombrero y toda la mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos.

Y haci siguieron pasando los estudiantes hasta que un nombre me intereso.

-Black Rose- dijo McGonagall

La niña era de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con una cara pálida, desprendía un aura de magia nivel 5 y Mione y yo somos nivel 7.

-Slytherin- dijo el sombrero

Toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos

-Weasley Ronald- dijo McGonagall

El pelirrojo se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero

-Gryffindor- grito el sombrero

La mesa de Gryffindor le aplaudió al pelirrojo

-Malfoy Draco- dijo la profesora

Draco se separó de nosotros y se colocó el sombrero

-Slytherin

La mesa de Slytherin se levantó y empezaron a aplaudirle a Draco, que se sentó al frente de Rose Black.

-Granger Hermione

Hermione se separó de mí y se colocó el sombrero

-Slytherin

La mesa de Slytherin se sorprendió un poco ya que se sabía mucho que Herms es hija de Muggles pero todos empezaron a aplaudir y la recibieron muy bien. Ella se sentó a la par de Draco

-Potter Harry

Todo el comedor se silenció y Dumbledore se acercó más a la mesa y se ajustó los lentes, todos los estudiantes decían cosas como "el niño que vivió" o "Es él, es Harry Potter" yo me coloque el sombrero y él empezó a decir cosas en mi mente.

-Oh Salazar, con que aquí estabas.- dijo el sombrero

-Cómo te encuentras- contesto Salazar

-Bien- contesto el Sombrero- Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, donde te pondré, podría ponerte en Ravenclaw ya que tu poder de magia es extraordinario o podría ponerte en Gryffindor con los valientes, o con tu novia y tus amigos

-No en Gryffindor, ahí solo hay aliados de Dumbledore- dije

Sabía que el sombrero Seleccionador no podía decir nada ni aunque deseara, por una promesa que le hizo a Salazar en sus tiempos.

-Entonces a dónde quieres ir- dijo el sombrero

-Slytherin- conteste y sentí como que Salazar hubiera sonreído a más no poder.

-Si haci lo desean- dijo el sombrero entonces el sombrero rompió la conexión mental y dijo

-Slytherin- gritó el sombrero

El silencio reino el comedor, Dumbledore muy sorprendido se levantó de la mesa y se retiró y pude observar que su aura se puso roja, seguramente de enojo.

Entonces Draco, Hermione y Rose Black se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir, entonces todo Slytherin se levantó y empezaron a chiflar y aplaudir de alegría de tener a Harry Potter con ellos, Yo me senté a la par de Rose Black y observe como Snape, el profesor que imparte pociones (nivel 7), salía del comedor con una sonrisa, y que su aura estaba color amarillo débil, seguramente estaba feliz por mi entrada a Slytherin, espero.

Después de la selección llegó Dumbledore con Snape, y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, entonces Dumbledore hizo algo inesperado, empezó a usar la Legeremancia en mí y yo apenas tuve tiempo de bloquear mi mente con la Oclumancia y soló le enseñe lo necesario, mi vida con los Dursley y supuestamente que conocí a Herms en el cine.

Dumbledore dejó mi mente y pude observar que su aura se puso blanca, que es la tranquilidad.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos- empezó el director- y Bienvenidos otra vez a los que no son nuevos, antes de empezar les presentaré al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Quirrell- era un hombre joven que tenía un tono de piel muy pálido y ojos azules, uno de sus ojos tenía un tic nervioso, y parecía muy pálido y ansioso, llevaba un turbante morado en la cabeza, lo extraño es que se observaban 2 auras, una nivel 8 color amarillo y otra nivel 6, color morado, que es el nerviosismo. – Además el último pasillo del piso 3 está prohibido para todos los que no quieran vivir una muerte instantánea-continuo Dumbledore - Ahora si ¡Al ataque!-

De pronto las mesas se llenaron de comida y todos empezaron a comer. Yo comí un bistec con salsa blanca y luego de terminar de comer aparecieron los postres, yo me comí un helado de vainilla, como la esencia de Mione.

* * *

Avances:

Por extrañas razones Dumbledore nos dio una Sala aparte solo para mí, Hermione y Draco, en esa sala habían 3 habitaciones,

-¿A qué se debe esto?- preguntó Malfoy

La sala era solo de color rojo y dorado, no, la sala no era roja y dorada, todo era rojo y dorado, había cuadros de Godric Gryffindor, razón por la cual Salazar enojó, una cabeza de león y una chimenea encendida.

* * *

-Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, vengan conmigo- Dijo Dumbledore con seriedad

-Vale- conteste.

* * *

-Por Merlín- dijo Salazar- es demasiado astuto, Harry, ten cuidado.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Hola chicos, Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia, espero sea de su agrado :)

Si les gustó deja un reviws

Si no te gustó deja un reviws

Si crees que la historia es extraña dejame un reviws

Si tienen alguna pregunta deja un reviws y yo te lo contestare.

Sayonara, nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Hola... Se que debería estar actualizando los otros 2 fics que tengo pero me emocione con este jaja... espero les guste

* * *

Índice

Capítulo 3: Dumbledore

Hogwarts

Después de terminar de comer el prefecto de Slytherin llamado Marcus Flint nos llevó a las mazmorras del colegió lugar donde detrás de una pared, cuya contraseña era los sangre pura (razón por la que todos los Slytherin son sangre pura, lo extraño es que Mione es sangre impura, pero después lo averiguaría) se encontraba la sala de Slytherin, un lugar muy cómodo donde todo era de color verde y plateado, y habían varios cuadros del castillo de Hogwarts y uno de Salazar. Los sillones verdes eran muy cómodos y se notaba que todo era de primera calidad. Por extrañas razones Dumbledore nos dio una Sala aparte solo para mí, Hermione y Draco, en esa sala habían 3 habitaciones, esa sala estaba detrás de un cuadro que estaba en los pasillos que van a las habitaciones.

Al entrar en la sala, cuya clave era serpientes verdes, Salazar sintió la magia de Dumbledore y nos dijo que este cuarto estaba conectado con el despacho del director, entonces le quite los hechizos para que Dumbledore no supiera que nos encontrábamos o no ahí, además le coloque un hechizo para que los sonidos producidos dentro de la sala no salieran de allí.

-¿A qué se debe esto?- preguntó Malfoy

La sala era solo de color rojo y dorado, no, la sala no era roja y dorada, todo era rojo y dorado, había cuadros de Godric Gryffindor, razón por la cual Salazar enojó, una cabeza de león y una chimenea encendida

-Porqué nuestra Sala es como la de Gryffindor- cuestionó Herms

-No lo sé

Salazar salió de mi mente y habló

-Seguramente quiere que el espíritu de valor y aventurero se te pegue, ya que eso significa Gryffindor.

Después de cambiar la sala y nuestras habitaciones a nuestro gusto nos retiramos a dormir. Pero antes converse con Salazar a lo que él me dijo que llevara la Oclumancia activa y que él se encargaba de los hechizos rastreadores.

2 de Setiembre

Me levante y después de bañarme y alistarme salí a la sala que conectaba nuestros cuartos, donde pude ver a Hermione y a Draco hablar muy animadamente, demasiado animado para mi gustó

-Ejem…- dije

-Harry- dijo Herms levantándose y sonriéndome. Y hasta ahí se fue mi enojó

-Hola Harry- dijo Draco

-Hola- conteste agarrando a Mione de la cintura, acto a lo que Hermione colocó su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Deben ir a desayunar- dijo Salazar en mi mente, y yo se lo dije a mis amigos, a lo que nos dirigimos al comedor, al pasar por la sala de Slytherin todos nos saludaron con una sonrisa y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente a Merlín.

-No todos los Slytherin son malos- dijo Draco a lo que yo sonreí, era cierto, todos son muy amables con todos, no entiendo porque todos hablan mal de Slytherin, pero después lo averiguaría junto con la verdad de Mione.

Llegamos al comedor donde nos sentamos en la esquina más alejada de la mesa de profesores, pero con una buena vista desde ahí.

El desayuno ya estaba listo, así que empezamos a comer, cuando el comedor estuvo lleno el profesor Snape empezó a repartir los horarios:

Lunes:

Historia: Cuthbert Binns, 1 hora, Hufflepuff

Encantamientos: Filius Flitwick 1 hora, Ravenclaw

Comida

Pociones: Severus Snape, 2 horas, Gryffindor

Martes

Historia: Cuthbert Binns, 1 hora, Hufflepuff

D.C.A.O: Quirinus Quirrell, 1 hora, Ravenclaw

Comida

Vuelo: Rolanda Hooch, 1 hora, Gryffindor

Libre

Miércoles

Transformaciones: Minerva McGonagall, 1 hora, Hufflepuff

Herbología: Pomona Sprout, 1 hora, Hufflepuff

Comida

Pociones: Severus Snape, 1 hora, Gryffindor

Astronomía: Aurora Sinistra, 1 am, Gryffindor

Jueves

Transformaciones: Minerva McGonagall, 1 hora, Hufflepuff

Historia: Cuthbert Binns, 1 hora, Hufflepuff

Comida

Encantamientos: Filius Flitwick 1 hora, Ravenclaw

D.C.A.O: Quirinus Quirrell, 1 hora, Ravenclaw

Viernes

Encantamientos: Filius Flitwick 1 hora, Ravenclaw

D.C.A.O: Quirinus Quirrell, 1 hora, Ravenclaw

Comida

Herbología: Pomona Sprout, 1 hora, Hufflepuff

Libre

Leí con cuidado todas las clases, y observe que la mayoría eran con Hufflepuff, lo que me alegró, pero en las tardes vería mucho a Gryffindor

-Parece que veremos a Gryffindor hasta en la tarde- dijo Draco

-Pero mejor nos ponemos en marcha hacia Historia de Magia- dijo Hermione

-Vale, parece que con Hermione no perderemos ninguna clase- dijo el rubio con diversión y yo solo me mantuve a reír y a cogerle la mano a Hermione, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, el director me llamó.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, vengan conmigo- Dijo Dumbledore con seriedad

-Acepta, pero usa la Oclumancia- dijo Salazar en mi mente

-Vale- conteste, y Hermione me vio un poco sorprendida pero luego volvió a ponerse seria

Cuando estuvimos en Japón tuvimos que aprender a que nuestros sentimientos no se reflejaran y que solo ambos pudiéramos saber que siente el otro, para los demás seriamos niños serios y fríos

Seguimos a Dumbledore hasta su despecho, que estaba detrás de una Gárgola, cuya contraseña era chispas de chocolate, y cada quién se sentó en sus respectivas sillas, Herms y yo frente al escritorio de nuestro enemigo.

-Harry Potter, gustó en conocerte, igualmente para usted señorita Granger

-…- Ambos simplemente asentimos

-Disculpe profesor Dumbledore, pero cuál es la razón de que nos haya traído a Harry y a mí a su despacho- inicio la castaña con un tono de molestia.

-Oh, sí, claro, he visto que ustedes no tienen una mente, como decirlo- contesto Dumbledore- he visto que vuestras mentes son más distintas que los demás estudiantes de primer año.

-Rayos- escuche en mi mente- es más astuto de lo que creí.

-Enserio- dije con un tono de sorpresa- realmente no me había dado cuenta

-Yo menos- termino Hermione

-Oh, bueno, la otra razón es la razón de su noviazgo, sinceramente me sorprende que ustedes solo siendo 2 estudiantes de primer curso ya sean novios, y sean tan responsables con eso, parecen jóvenes de 15 años.

-Por Merlín- dijo Salazar- es demasiado astuto, Harry, ten cuidado.

-Sinceramente no sé qué le sorprende profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione- pero si me permite, Harry y yo debemos ir a nuestra clase de Historia, ya que estamos tarde.

-Oh claro, discúlpeme señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore con decepción y pude ver que su aura se puso roja.- pero solo denme un momento para observarles

Entonces lo sentí, Dumbledore estaba haciendo el hechizo de Legeremancia sobre mí, y le enseñe el tren de Hogwarts, donde supuestamente Ronald le había empujado a Hermione y luego le pidió disculpas y se fue, y luego llegó Draco y se sentó con nosotros y hablamos cosas triviales y nos hicimos amigos.

Entonces Dumbledore dejó mi mente colocando un hechizo rastreador que Salazar eliminó rápidamente.

-Bueno- dije- nos vamos, adiós Profesor Dumbledore

-Harry- dijo Dumbledore con felicidad- si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo

-Claro- conteste y Hermione y yo salimos del despacho, al cerrar la puerta pudimos escuchar el golpe de un escritorio y sonriendo nos fuimos a las lecciones de Historia de la Magia

* * *

Preguntas, tomatasos, y todo lo que deseen decir, mandenme un reviw :3 Los quiero


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Un aliado más? ¿Sebastián Snape?

Después del almuerzo nos dirigimos a las mazmorras de Slytherin a recoger nuestros libros de Pociones y luego nos fuimos al aula de Snape. Hermione, Draco y yo nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del aula, donde ya estaban todos los Slytherin, y después de 2 minutos llegaron los Gryffindor y luego llegó Snape

-Guarden sus varitas, aquí no la necesitaran- empezó Snape- en el arte de las pociones deberán tener cuidado de no cometer ningún falló porque si no pueden hasta acabar con vuestras vidas.

En eso entro Ronald Weasley

-Lo siento, es que me encontraba en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore…

-Señor Weasley- empezó a decir Snape con un tono de molestia- tras de llegar tarde interrumpe mi clase, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- después de decir eso Snape sonrió

-Pero…

-Pero nada, y si vuelve a interrumpir mi clase serán 20 puntos menos, lo entiende- dijo el profesor con malicia.

-Entendido- dijo Weasley con enojó.

Después de este incidente Snape siguió dando clases, y nos puso a hacer una poción herbovitalizante, como Hermione y yo también practicamos pociones en Japón, hacerla era muy fácil, el problema es que fallamos en algo, pero no me acordaba el error. En el transcurso de la clase me di cuenta que el profesor Snape tenía una gran preferencia con Slytherin, la razón de ello fue que un chico de Gryffindor llamado Neville Longbottom cometió un montón de errores, a lo que provoco 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, gestó que todo Slytherin rio, y un chico de Slytherin, llamado Goyle, cometió un error y Snape solo le puso a volver a hacer la poción.

A la hora de salir de pociones el profesor Snape me llamó a mí y a Hermione, ambos esperamos que todos se retiraran y nos acercarnos.

-¿Señor Potter y Señorita Granger, donde han aprendido a hacer esta poción?, nunca he visto a un estudiante de primer curso hacer una poción de Setimo curso y con esencia de vainilla- dijo Snape viéndome a mí- y otra con esencia de menta- dijo volteando a ver a Hermione.

Rayos, ese era nuestro error en pociones, cualquier poción que hiciéramos iba a quedar con la esencia de la persona que queramos, aunque no le echemos ni una pizca de vainilla o menta, en el caso de Herms.

De pronto Salazar salió de mi mente, pero esta vez no como serpiente, sino como lo que era, un humano, era la primera vez que podía convocar a Salazar en su forma humana, a lo que Snape, Herms y yo quedamos sorprendidos.

-Buen trabajo Harry, tu poder es impresionante, pensé que al salir iba a serlo en mi forma animaga, pero tu magia ha logrado hacerlo en mi verdadera forma.- dijo Salazar Slytherin

Pero lo divertido e impresionante era que Salazar era un niño de 11 años, un chico de pelo negro y alborotado, ojos verdes, su piel era casi blanca, traía la ropa de Hogwarts.

-¿Quién eres tú, y como Potter ha logrado invocarte?- preguntó Snape sorprendido

-Mi nombre es Salazar, Salazar Slytherin, fundador de Hogwarts.

-Es… imposible, Salazar Slytherin murió hace mucho, además eres un niño- dijo Snape todavía más asustado

-Harry, Herms, necesito hablar a solas con su profesor de pociones

-Oh, claro, vamos Harry- dijo Herms sorprendida

La castaña y yo salimos de clases y nos fuimos al comedor a cenar, al rato empezó a llegar mucha más gente, luego vi entrar a Snape y dirigirse hacia el director, en la puerta pude observar como Salazar sonreía, el director se levantó y salió seguido por Snape y luego Salazar, y al salir ellos entró la chica Rose Black, ese nombre me sonaba de algún lado, ¿pero de dónde?

También al rato entró Draco y nosotros le explicamos lo que sucedió.

-¿Pero para que quera Salazar hablar con él director?, después de todo, es nuestro enemigo

-Lo sé, pero él tampoco nos ha dicho nada- le dije a Malfoy

-Ahí viene- dijo Hermione entusiasmada

Salazar iba entrando al comedor seguido por Snape y Dumbledore. Los 3 se pararon en frente de todos y Dumbledore empezó a hablar

-Estudiantes de Hogwarts, debo anunciarles que desde mañana se unirá a nosotros el sobrino de Snape, Sebastián Snape

-Mucho gusto a todos- dijo Salazar guiñando el ojo a lo que todas las chicas que casi se levantan a besarlo

-Bien, en ese caso, daremos pasó a la selección.

McGonagall se levantó y se retiró del comedor, a los 2 minutos volvió con una banca y con el sombrero Seleccionador. Salazar se sentó en la banca y se colocó el sombrero, después de 3 minutos el sombrero grito

-SLYTHERIN-

Todo Slytherin se levantó y estalló en aplausos y chiflidos por la entrada de Salazar, este último hizo una reverencia y luego se sentó a la par mía.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte

-Te lo explico después

-Vale- dije resignado

-Bienvenido de nuevo- dijo Herms muy contenta

-Gracias Mione

-Igual yo, bienvenido- dijo Draco sonriéndole a Salazar.

-Gracias Draco.

Después de comer nos fuimos a la sala, y hay Salazar habló

-Me imagino que tienen preguntas, haci que, adelante

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Snape?- pregunto Hermione

-Le conté todo lo que ha hecho Dumbledore, y nuestros planes.

-¿Confías en Snape?- pregunte

-Sí, además por cualquier caso le he hecho la promesa irrompible

-Vale

-¿Por qué eres un niño?- pregunto el rubio

-No lo sé, me imagino que al estar dentro de la cabeza de un niño, en su forma física claramente, la magia infantil que lleva Harry se me ha pasado también a mí, a lo por eso soy un niño.

-¿Por qué has entrado a Hogwarts?- pregunto Mione

-Porque entre más seamos, más rápido venceremos a Dumbledore, lo malo es que la magia de Harry aún reside en mí, entonces es como si hubiera usado la piedra filosofal.

-¿La piedra filosofal?- pregunte

-Si Harry, la piedra filosofal, o la piedra de la resurrección, es una de las reliquias de la muerte.

-¿Eso no es parte de un cuento?- dijo Draco

-Sí, la historia cuenta que 3 hermanos iban de viaje se encontraron con un río donde la muerte era segura, pero como los 3 hermanos eran magos, crearon un puente y pasaron el río, la muerte por haber pasado el río les concedió un deseo, el mayor pidió la varita más poderosa, y la muerte arrancó una ramita de un árbol de sauco, y la convirtió en la varita de Sauco, pero un hombre deseando esa varita, llegó en la noche a la casa del hermano mayor y le mató, y haci la muerte se llevó al primer hermano, el segundo, deseo poder revivir a su novia, ya que esta había muerto, entonces la muerte cogió una piedra y la convirtió en la piedra de la resurrección, el hermano se fue a su casa y uso la piedra, pero al ver a su novia tan triste por haber dejado el cielo la dejó ir, y él se suicidio, y haci el segundo hermano se fue con la muerte, el hermano más pequeño deseo una forma de ser invisible hasta para la muerte, entonces la muerte se quitó su capa y se la dio al hombre, por muchos años la muerte buscó al tercer hermano, este hizo una familia y creció, escondido en esa capa, cuando vio que era hora de morir, le dio la capa a su único hijo, y recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga.

-Entonces las reliquias de la muerte son la varita de Sauco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad.- dije

-Correcto, creo que el plan de Dumbledore es conseguir las reliquias de la muerte.- término Salazar

-Debemos ir a Hogsmade- dije de pronto

-¿Qué?- pregunto Draco

-No sé porque pero presiento que en la mansión encontraremos algo.

-¿Y cómo saldremos de Hogwarts?- pregunto mi Castaña

-Snape nos podría ayudar, vayamos a hablar con el- dijo Salazar


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El Mapa del Merodeador y El sueño de Harry

Los 4 salimos de la sala y nos encaminamos hacia el aula de Snape, pero antes nos encontramos con Ronald Weasley y un chico llamado Neville Longbottom, ambos son de Gryffindor.

-Hola- inicio el pelirrojo- y bienvenido Sebastián.

-Bienvenido- también dijo Longbottom

-Gracias- contesto Salazar

-Harry- dijo Weasley- crees que podríamos ser amigos.

-Lo siento Weasley pero…- dije

-Ron, llámame Ron- dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiéndome

-Weasley, nosotros debemos irnos, haci que adiós.- dijo Draco salvándome de la situación.

Los 4 nos encaminamos a las mazmorras de Snape y al cerrar Salazar insonoro la sala (Snape le compró una varita a Salazar de esencia de Serpiente).

-Profesor Snape- dijo Salazar- Harry debe contarle algo

-Y qué quiere decirme señor Potter- dijo Snape con educación

-Harry por favor, los que están conmigo en la lucha contra mis enemigos son mis amigos por lo que no veo necesario tanta educación.

-Gracias Harry- dijo Snape sonriendo

-La razón es que hace poco hemos oído la historia de los 3 hermanos y pensamos que Dumbledore quiere ser el dueño de las reliquias de la muerte- dijo Herms

-Entonces queríamos saber si usted sabía algo- termine

-mmm…- Snape se puso a pensar un poco- Si no me equivocó Dumbledore tiene una

-¿Qué?- dijimos el rubio, la castaña y yo

-Sí pero la tiene en el espejo de Oesed, en la sala del pasillo derecho del piso tres.

El espejo de Oesed es un espejo en el cual una persona puede ver lo que más desea en el mundo.

-El pasillo prohibido- dijo Salazar

-Correcto

-¿Y cómo podemos ir?

-Sé que tiene a un guardián llamado "Fluffy"

-¿Fluffy?

-Si Harry, pero no sé qué es, solo Dumbledore y el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeos Hagrid.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es sacarle información- dijo Draco

-Sí, pero con cuidado porque en los planes de Dumbledore estoy seguro que quiere que tú- dijo Salazar señalándome- vayas por la piedra y luego se la lleves, y haci darte confianza con él por vencer a Voldemort por segunda vez.

-¿A Voldemort?- pregunto Draco

-Sí, acuérdense de que Harry puede ver el nivel de magia y el aura de las personas, en el profesor Quirrell, Harry vio 2 auras, yo tampoco lo entendí al principio, pero después lo supe, la otra aura es la de Voldemort

-Entonces Voldemort está en Hogwarts y Dumbledore le ha dejado entrar- dijo Snape y su aura se puso roja

-Si- dijo Salazar

-Debemos tener cuidado- dijo Hermione

-Claro que sí- dijo Draco- además debemos ir a Hogsmade

-Cierto- dijo Salazar

-Hace poco- comenzó el profesor Snape- les he quitado a 2 estudiantes de Gryffindor un pergamino- dijo sacando un pergamino de la túnica- creo que es un mapa

Al ver el pergamino pude observar 4 auras de magia nivel 6, entonces fueron 4 personas las que colocaron magia dentro del pergamino

-He intentaste el hechizo "aparecium"- dijo Herms

-Sí, pero solo nombra a colagusano, cornamenta, canuto y lunático

-"Aparecium"-dije viendo al pergamino y aparecieron unas letras

"Al estudiante que intenta leer esto no podrá usarlo sin las palabras solo otorgadas a los hijos de Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano"

-Lo tengo- dije mientras todos me miraban asombrados- Salazar quién es Cornamenta

-Tu padre, James Potter- al Salazar decir esto pude ver un tono de tristeza en el aura de Snape

-Canuto es…- seguí preguntando

-Tu padrino, Sirius Black

-Lunático

-Remus Lupin, actual jefe de aurores

-Y Colagusano es…

-Peter Pettigrew.

-En el pergamino dice que las palabras solo son otorgadas a los hijos de Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano.- dijo Draco

-Y Cornamenta es el padre de Harry- siguió la castaña

-Por ende yo debería saber cuáles son- termine

De pronto sentí un mareo y me desmaye

Desperté en un lugar en blanco, donde solo se podía observar una banca de madera con dos personas sentadas en ella, un hombre y una mujer, ambos volvieron a verme y de pronto ya me sentí envuelto en abrazos y besos por parte de mi padre y mi madre.

-Harry, mi bebe- dijo mi mamá

-¿Cómo ha estado mi príncipe favorito?

-Bien papá- sonreí

-Toma esto- dijo mi madre dándome un libro que metí en mi túnica.

-Y qué es esto- pregunte a mi madre

Mi madre tenía un vestido largo y blanco, pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, mi padre tenía una ropa de gala color blanco, su pelo era igual al mío negro y rebelde, sus ojos eran de color café y usaba lentes.

-Ábrelo cuando llegues- dijo mi madre contestando mi pregunta

-Tenemos 5 minutos para conversar- dijo mi padre- quieres preguntar algo Harry.

-Sí, ¿tú y tus amigos hicieron un mapa?

-Sí, por cierto, tu madre me lo había quitado en Setimo y no lo volví a ver

-Lo escondí en Hogwarts para que nadie lo encuentre- dijo mi madre con tono regañón

-Unos gemelos lo han encontrado y Snape se lo decomiso, el medio sabe que es un mapa pero no sabe cómo abrirlo, ¿ustedes saben cómo?- termine

-Solo debes señalar con tu varita el pergamino y decir "juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y al terminar para que nadie lo vea solo di "travesura realizada", además, puedes decírselo a tus amigos, son buenos amigos.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo a lo que mis padres me dieron un gran abrazo.

-Harry- empezó mi madre- ve a la mansión y entra detrás del cuadro de la familia, la contraseña es "Siempre Familia", ahí hay algo que puede ser de ayuda.

-Gracias mamá, por cierto, que es lo que quiere Dumbledore

-Harry- empezó mi madre poniéndose muy seria- el culpable de nuestra muerte es él, cuando nos enteramos de que Voldemort andaba tras nosotros hicimos un hechizo que hace invisible todo lo que uno quiera, requiere mucha magia, pero ese objeto se puede hacer visible si el guardián, que es el que protege el secreto, le dice a alguien donde está, ese alguien podrá verlo, como nuestros mejores amigos Sirius Black , Remus Lupin y Ameli Black no estaban, dejamos de guardián a Peter Pettigrew, lo que no sospechábamos es que…- De pronto mi madre no podía hablar, habría la boca pero no metía ningún sonido, mi padre también lo intentó pero no pudo, entonces empezaron a desvanecerse, y solo pude leer de los labios de mi padre "Dumbledore", luego todo se hizo negro

Despertó muy agitado en el aula de pociones y con un dolor en la cicatriz, habían convocado un sillón verde para a recostarme, entonces empecé a recordar, las reliquias de la muerte, el plan de Dumbledore, mi desmayó, mis padres, y Dumbledore arruinando todo.

-Rayos- exclame

Entonces vi que todos me miraban asustados, por parte de Mione y Salazar, y los demás felices. Hermione se me lanzó encima y empezó a llorar

-Oh Harry- decía llorando- No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, tenías una pesadilla, y gritabas, tenía miedo.

Yo coloque mi mano encima de la espalda de Hermione y la empecé a consolar, cuando pasó esto, me explicaron que me había desmayado y que habían transformado una mesa en un sillón para a recostarme, después de 15 minutos empecé a gritar cosas sin sentido y que me tocaba mucho la cicatriz, después desperté.

Al ya sentirme bien, me levante del sillón y cogí el mapa y saque mi varita

-Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Entonces apareció

"Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta les presenta"

"El Mapa Del Merodeador"

En el pergamino había un mapa donde estaba Hogwarts, y vi el despacho de Dumbledore, donde de pronto apareció un punto negro y arriba de este tenía el nombre de "Albus Dumbledore", luego vi las mazmorras y el aula de pociones, y aparecieron 5 puntos, "Harry Potter" "Hermione Granger" "Draco Malfoy" "Salazar Slytherin" "Severus Snape"

Este mapa mostraba las personas que había en el castillo, todos vieron el mapa y luego ideamos un plan, Dumbledore tiene que irse en dos días, y seguramente Voldemort iría apenas Dumbledore se fuera, entonces atacaríamos mañana por la noche, antes de que Voldemort fuera, así evitáramos cualquier plan de Dumbledore y la lucha contra Voldemort. Y así tendríamos la piedra.

Con el plan hecho Hermione, Salazar, Draco y yo nos fuimos a las mazmorras de Slytherin, donde tuvimos que separarnos de Salazar, ya que este no podía ya dormir en la sala dada por Dumbledore.

Al entrar en mi habitación me acorde del libro que me había dado mi madre, este se nombrada "Lecciones de Nihuan-no-Tama, como aprender a usar tu poder"

Decidí leerlo después de que robáramos la piedra entonces lo metí en mi baúl y le coloque un hechizo para que solo los que supieran la contraseña, Harmione, no podría abrirla.


	6. Chapter 6

3 de Setiembre

Hogwarts

Después de alistarme salí a la sala que conectaba las 3 habitaciones, donde vi que Salazar se encontraba leyendo y Draco conversando con Hermione.

-Harry, ya íbamos a irte a despertar con un "aguamenti"- dijo Salazar riendo

-Y yo los hubiera petrificado- le seguí y entonces todos reímos- Salazar, tengo algo que contarte y a ustedes también- dije poniéndome serio, acto a que los 4 nos sentamos.

-Y que es- pregunto Hermione que se había sentado a mi lado

-Ayer cuando me desmaye, vi a mis padres- dije medio dudando en decírselos

-A James y a Lily- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Sí- entonces le relate todo lo que me dijeron

-Entonces me imagino que lo que tus padres quisieron decirte era que Peter Pettigrew le dijo a Voldemort donde estaban.- dijo Salazar

-Me imaginó

-Harry- empezó Herms- si eso es lo que pasó deberemos retrasar los planes y averiguar qué es lo que hay en tu casa, tu mamá dijo que allí hay algo útil, además debemos averiguar que es Fluffy.

-Sí, lástima que en ese entonces no habían pasadizos, pero con el tiempo las personas seguramente han creado algunos- dijo Salazar

-Seguramente- dijo Draco- Harry, en todos los castillos siempre hay pasadizos, porque no te fijas si hay uno que salga de Hogwarts.

Entonces saque el mapa y no solo vi uno, sino varios, hay uno cerca de un árbol, otro detrás de una estatua de bruja, otro que estaba en un aula, y otro estaba en las mazmorras pero solo llevaba a el Bosque prohibido.

-Creo que el más seguro es el del árbol, lejos del castillo- dijo Hermione

-NO- gritó Salazar- ese árbol no es uno cualquiera, ese árbol es el sauce boxeador, hace años, Helga Hufflepuff y yo teníamos una manía por la naturaleza, entonces creamos un árbol capaz de pelear, en ese entonces era demasiado pequeño, pero después de muchos siglos, ese árbol debe ser un matador casi.

-Mmm… entonces que tal el de la bruja- dije

-Sí, pero debemos hacerlo con cuidado, hay un hechizo que está en todos hecho por el ministerio, hoy lo leí en un libro, en este libro dice que los menores de 18 tienen un hechizo de rastreo, y como Dumbledore está muy asociado con el ministro de magia, debe saber cuándo saldrás de Hogwarts, yo he podido quitar la mitad del hechizo, prohibiendo así, que el ministerio se dé cuenta de tu uso de magia fuera del castillo, pero no he podido quitar la otra mitad.- termino Salazar

-Entonces significa que tendremos que esperar- dijo la castaña

-Por desgracia, sí- dijo Salazar con una mueca de desagrado

-Entonces lo mejor será ir a clases- dijo Draco

Entonces los 3 subimos al comedor, ya que las mazmorras quedaban bajo el castillo, comimos y luego nos fuimos al aula de Historia de Magia, donde se habló sobre la historia de la fundadora Helga Hufflepuff. Después fuimos a D.C.A.O con Voldemort.

Hogwarts

Pasillo del tercer piso

-….Entonces Hermione hizo un picadillo con mucha pimienta y con toda la alegría del mundo llegó a darnos de comer, nosotros pensando que ya se le había pasado el enojó, pero no, era una venganza por no contarle nada sobre el regalo- dije

Todos reíamos mientras caminábamos hacia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en eso nos encontramos con cierto pelirrojo y su amigo, Neville Longbottom

-Harry, puedo hablar contigo- dijo el pelirrojo

-Potter para ti, y si quieres decir algo será frente a todos mis amigos- dije seriamente

-Vale- dijo el con un tono de molestia, pero luego su aura se puso naranja, que es la malicia- Harry, yo solo quería pedirte disculpas si te he hecho algo, y quisiera que fuéramos amigos.

-Lo pensare- dije- pero ahora voy para mis clases así que...- le hice un gesto de despedida y nos fuimos

-Harry- dijo Salazar- viste eso

-Lo de Longbottom- conteste, la verdad es que hace 2 días llevo viendo que el aura de Neville es de nivel 5, pero hay algo que encierra ese poder y lo mantiene en 1.5

-Sí, pero creo que podríamos romper ese candado y hacerlo nuestro aliado, así podríamos tener un espía en Gryffindor.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Intentare averiguar que ha hecho Dumbledore con la familia Longbottom y les avisare.- termino la castaña.

Los 4 nos dirigimos a D.C.A.O donde el profesor nos saludo

-Ho… hola… Pa… pa… pasen- dijo el profesor tartamudeando

Entonces lo vi, las 2 auras salían del profesor Quirrell, una amarilla y una morada. La amarilla tenía un nivel 8, un nivel más que Hermione y yo, Salazar al ser un niño su poder se redujo a un 7.5, y Draco tenía nivel 5, hace poco habíamos conversado que buscaríamos un lugar donde entrenar a Draco, pero no sabíamos dónde.

Los 4 pasamos al aula, donde pude observar a la chica Black, algo tenía ella que necesitaba saber, pero lo haría después de ir a la mansión de Hogsmade.

El profesor Quirrell nos explicó sobre los trolls y que estos habitan en montañas, después nos dejó salir media hora antes de almuerzo, y nosotros nos fuimos al sauce boxeador, donde por extrañas razones se acordaba de Salazar, incluso hasta le reconoció, parecía un perrito, fue muy divertido, entonces mientras Salazar lo distraía encontramos una entrada que estaba entre las raíces del sauce, entonces quedamos que apenas nos quitáramos el hechizo iríamos a averiguar a donde iba este túnel

17 de Setiembre

Hogwarts

Habían pasado muy pocas cosas en lo que ha pasado de tiempo, Hermione no ha podido averiguar mucho de Longbottom, solo que vive con la abuela y de "Fluffy" no ha podido averiguar nada. Salazar sigue estudiando el hechizo "Rompe hechizos" según él, es un hechizo en el cual nos quita cualquier hechizo que haya sido colocado, pero todavía está en la parte teórica, le pedimos a Snape un lugar donde entrenar y él nos presta el aula de Pociones los sábados y Domingos, Draco ya es nivel 5.5, Dumbledore no ha intentado entrar en mi mente pero Ronald Weasley siempre anda detrás de nosotros. El libro que me había dado mi madre no lo había podido abrir, ya que necesitaba una llave.

Hoy era martes.

Fuimos al comedor donde el lugar estaba casi lleno, y los lugares vacíos estaban muy cerca de Dumbledore, entonces no me quedo de otra más que sentarme ahí. Cuando estábamos en el postre una lechuza gris entró al comedor y paró enfrente del rubio, lo cual era muy extraño ya que solo se recibían cartas en el desayuno, y a Draco solo le llegaba el profeta, el periódico mágico de la gran Bretaña.

-Rayos- exclamo mi amigo rubio

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Hermione preocupada

-Lean esto- Contesto Draco entregándonos un pergamino

"Draco:

Necesito que averigües más sobre Harry Potter, es de suma urgencia para revivir al señor tenebroso, quien sabe dónde se encuentre en estos instantes

Mantenme informado de todo lo que pase en Hogwarts con Dumbledore o Harry Potter, tu madre Narcissa te envía saludos.

Lucius Malfoy"

Además traía un paquete con una varita nueva con núcleo de unicornio y pelo de centauro, porque a Draco se le había dañado la otra en medio entrenamiento

-Que carta más corta- dijo Salazar bromeando

-Salazar- dijimos los 3 en tono regañón, luego nos dimos cuenta de que todos nos miraban y que Dumbledore y Quirrell estaban viendo fijamente a Hermione, hay también me di cuenta que todos miraban a Hermione que se estaba agarrando la cabeza muy fuerte y gritaba, yo corrí hasta donde Hermione, la cargue y luego salí del comedor, pero Hermione todavía gritaba, yo solo deseaba estar lejos y recordé el lago negro, entonces por fuerza extraña mis pies empezaron a correr y a los 2 segundos ya estaba en el lago negro, no sé cómo había hecho eso pero ahorita solo me importaba Hermione, esta se encontraba con las manos en su cabeza, respirando agitadamente, su cara estaba muy pálida, entonces descubrí que Dumbledore y Voldemort querían entrar en la mente de Hermione, pero en la forma en la que Mione gritaba me di cuenta que solo evitaba la entrada de alguno de estos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dije sentándola en el suelo y sentándome al frente

-Por poco…- ella respiro profundamente- por poco y ven todo lo relacionado contigo, lo siento Harry- término mi castaña echándose a llorar en mi hombro, yo solo le acariciaba la espalda, sabía que haci se calmaba

La razón por la cual Hermione se puso así es que al usar la Oclumancia ella llega a recordar todo su pasado antes de conocer a Salazar.

-Tranquila Hermione, ya todo a pasado.- dije, pero al ver haci el castillo pude observar a Dumbledore con una aura naranja saliendo de este. Entonces ayude a levantar a Hermione y le dije por medio de Pársel que Dumbledore venía, entonces empezamos a correr lejos del castillo, yo solo pensaba en un jardín tranquilo donde esconderse, y al pasar un árbol que tenía un corazón grabado que tenía unas iniciales todo el paisaje cambio , yo paré y Herms también, vi a atrás y ya no se veía el castillo, sino una parte en blanco, al ver al frente observe el paisaje por venir, habían árboles de Sakura con unas flores bellísimas, los pétalos iban cayendo y luego volvían a hacerse, el viento era cálido y suave, había un sendero de piedras de corazón muy lindas, Herms muy emocionada me agarro la mano y me tiró de ella empezando a correr por el sendero, yo la seguí.

Al final del sendero pude observar una pequeña caseta, donde se observaba una mesa y un pergamino, además cerca de allí había un estanque y un puente de madera, en este estanque se podían ver peces de colores muy lindos, los pájaros cantaban en unisón, todo era muy romántico.

Desde que llegamos de Hogwarts no habíamos tenido tiempo para mí y la castaña, y nuestra relación estaba por los suelos, parecíamos amigos en vez de novios, entonces aprovecharía la hora que quedaba para volverla a subir. Pero antes agarre el pergamino

"Harry:

Espero te guste este jardín, lo hicimos James y yo para ti y la persona que más quieres, este jardín está lleno de secretos, búscalos

Te quieren

James Potter y Lily Evans"

Sonreí y luego vi a Hermione que estaba en el puente viendo los peces, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y aprovechando nuestra soledad me acerque silenciosamente a ella, le abrace por la espalda colocando mis manos en su estómago y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

-Era el Jardín de mis padres- dije es su oído, ella se río y se dio la vuelta quedando ella al frente mío y colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

-Es precioso- ella río ligeramente y luego acomodo su cabeza y su cabellera castaña en mi hombro- Sabes Harry, hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros- dijo Herms hablando tímidamente- hemos estado muy ocupados con Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ronald…- habló Herms, pero yo no la deje continuar, simplemente la bese, fue un beso que ambos necesitábamos yo agarre a Hermione de la cintura y la atraje más a mí.

Pasamos la hora más linda de nuestras vidas, paseamos por el lugar y encontramos una mesa, en donde había un pergamino que decía: "Solo siéntense y piensen en algún alimento", Ambos lo hicimos y comimos un rico pavo y de postre un helado, después nos sentamos en la orilla del estanque y los "peces" empezaron a "cantar", pero más bien parecían sirenas cantando fuera del agua, entonces Herms se colocó un hechizo que había aprendido en los libros de la bóveda Líen que nos dejaba respirar por 30 minutos., yo hice lo mismo y metimos la cabeza dentro del agua, y hay entendí todo, los peces mantenían la voz de una sirena, entonces los peces cantaban una canción que nunca podré olvidar

"Iniciando un pequeño camino Siguiendo los pasos de papá y mamá El pequeño niño y la bella niña Su camino encontraran"

"Juntos descubriendo los secretos del jardín ya que solo ellos conocerán la entrada al Jardín de la Salvación"


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios porque me inspiran a seguir adelante, gracias mar91, PrincesLynx, satorichiva y todos los que me apoyan

Capítulo 7: Rose Black

Hogwarts

31 de Octubre

Hace un mes descubrimos el jardín de la Salvación, pero no hemos podido encontrar más secretos en este, además al salir vi en el árbol grabado un corazón y dentro de este estaban las iniciales "JP" y "LL", mis padres. No hemos podido avanzar nada y Salazar no ha podido quitar el hechizo, Hermione sigue investigando y yo estoy entrenando a Draco. Y hace un mes Rose a estado faltando mucho a clases, además Draco le ha estado inventando a su padre cosas sobre nosotros para que este no se enoje.

Nos fuimos a las lecciones de vuelo, eran las primeras que recibíamos porque la profesora no había llegado hasta hoy

-Bienvenidos a mi clase de vuelo, aquí aprenderán como usar sus escobas, por este año Hogwarts les prestará una escoba a cada uno, son escobas seguras y sencillas, bien, empecemos, lo primero que deben hacer es llamar a su escoba, solo digan arriba mientras tienen su mano arriba de la escoba

Yo estaba a la par de Draco y Hermione, al lado de Hermione estaba Salazar y al lado de Draco estaba Rose Black, yo dije "arriba" y la escoba se elevó y yo la agarre, nunca había montado en escoba pero se veía muy fácil después de que la profesora había llegado desde una "ninbuzz start".

A Herms con 3 llamadas la escoba subió, Draco solo fueron 2 y Salazar una vez

-Ahora montaran sobre sus escobas y tendrán cuidado de no hacerla volar, lo que no deben hacer es impulsarse desde el suelo con los pies.- dijo la profesora Hooch

Todos se montaron en sus escobas, pero Rose al hacerlo se resbalo entonces por impulso pateo el suelo y empezó a elevarse rápidamente, y luego se cayó, pero Salazar tuvo tiempo para convertir una roca en un colchón, entonces no cayó muy fuerte, todos los Slytherin se acercaron y vieron que Rose estaba con el brazo derecho roto, entonces Hooch se acercó y dijo

-Todos apártense- entonces cargo a Rose en sus brazos- no quiero ver ni una escoba en el aire.- y dicho esto se fue adentro del castillo

-Miren lo que dejo la Slytherin aquí- dijo Neville inocentemente levantando un diario, acto a lo que Ronald se lo arrebato.

-Veamos- susurro Ronald- Aquí dice, "Primero de setiembre, hoy llegue a Hogwarts y he conocido a grandes amigos entre ellos está Paty que es una gran chica, mis padres decían que Slytherin es la peor casa, pero aquí todos son amables, solo que Gryffindor los odia"…-Dijo Weasley leyendo el diario mientras todo Gryffindor reía, excepto Neville- Aquí todo es pura basura, mejor veamos la página siguiente… "He visto a un chico que es muy mono, pero solo habló con una castaña y un rubio…"

Cuando Ron leyó eso supe que hablaba de mí, entonces le intente arrebatar el diario, pero Ronald se quitó

-Da…Me…lo- Dije- no tienes derecho a leer cosas que no son de tu incumbencia

-Si lo quieres, ven por él- dijo un chico de Gryffindor quitándole el diario a Ron y empezando a volar en la escoba.

Entonces yo me subí en la mía, y empecé a tambalearme, pero al minuto pude controlar la escoba y empecé a perseguirle, él era muy bueno pero cuando vio que le iba a alcanzar lanzó el diario hacia el castillo, entonces yo volé rápidamente y agarre el diario antes de que chocara con uno de los vidrios del castillo, luego me dirigí hacia la clase donde apenas bajé todos los Slytherin me alzaron y empezaron a felicitarme

-Señor Potter, venga conmigo inmediatamente- dijo la profesora McGonagall su aura se veía Roja, a la par de ella estaba Severus con un aura Amarilla

Todos callaron y yo seguí a Severus y a McGonagall hasta el aula de Transformaciones, donde McGonagall cerró la puerta

-Severus, podrías llamar a Sebastián Snape, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… a y la chica también– dijo la subdirectora

-Si- dicho esto Snape salió del aula

-Escoja usted señor Potter- empezó la profesora- las buenas o las malas

-Las buenas

-Muy bien, felicidades, está en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido ya que solo a los de segundo año en adelante los dejaban entrar

-He visto su vuelo en escoba y fue muy bueno.

-Pero, usted no debería más bien estar extraña conmigo, porque usted es la jefa de Gryffindor

-Exjefa

-Como que exjefa

-Renuncie a la casa Gryffindor y ahora es Hagrid el jefe.

-Porque lo hizo

En eso entró Salazar, Draco y Hermione, además entró Rose, que tenía el brazo derecho enyesado.

-Siéntense- dijo McGonagall

-Porque renunció a Gryffindor- dije mientras todos me miraban con una cara de sorpresa menos Salazar- pensé que le agradaba Gryffindor

-Usted lo ha dicho, pero después de saber los planes de Dumbledore me cambie de lado- dijo la profesora mientras su aura se tornaba roja

-¿De qué habla profesora McGonagall?- dijo Draco

-Hace poco he visto que Dumbledore está en el ministerio, al querer preguntarle no me quiso decir y se veía muy nervioso, entonces decidí saber que era y en eso llegó Rose, diciéndome que si necesitaba ayuda que se lo pidiera a ella, entonces le pedí que fuera a tu casa Harry, y sacara la capa de Invisibilidad….- en eso yo la interrumpí.

-¿La capa de que...?

-La capa de invisibilidad, es una reliquia de la muerte, pero déjeme terminar, después harán preguntas, a Rose no le costó entrar a tu casa…- pero esta vez Salazar la interrumpió

-Es imposible, esa mansión solo se puede abrir con sangre

-A eso voy señor Slytherin- en eso todos hicimos una cara de sorpresa, excepto Salazar.- como decía, la razón de que Rose entrara tan fácilmente es porque es tu prometida Harry- yo abrí la boca para replicar pero McGonagall me miro de una forma que si las miradas mataran yo estaría a 100mts bajó tierra- Rose es hija de Ameli Black, la mejor amiga de tu madre, y solo ella, el rey Sirius, Remus Lupin, yo y tu padre sabían que Lily era descendiente de los Líen- yo volví a intentar replicar pero la mujer no me dejó- tranquilo Harry, Dumbledore no lo sabe, porque Lily me hizo prometer que no lo dijera a nadie, y me dijo que Dumbledore era enemigo de la familia, me explico el mal que había hecho y yo le prometí lealtad a la familia Líen, y me hice espía, estuve informando todo lo que yo sabía a la familia Potter, y Lily y yo nos llevamos muy bien, al tu nacer, la semana siguiente nació Rose, pero el parto se complicó y Ameli estuvo en coma un año, en ese año cuidaron de ti y de Rose, y los bautizaron a ambos, quedando Sirius Black y yo como padrinos de ambos- al decir esto Rose se sorprendió y yo también- cuando Ameli estuvo bien se fue a Escocia con el rey Sirius y con Rose, luego pasó lo más triste.- En eso el aura de McGonagall se puso con un color gris oscuro que es tristeza-

Apenas la mujer calló todos empezamos a preguntar

-¿Qué pasó con la capa de Invisibilidad de Harry?- dijo la castaña

-Rose la estuvo usando para viajar con Dumbledore hasta el ministerio, para que él no se diera cuenta ella solo pisaba la parte final de la túnica de Dumbledore, haciendo que esta también se apareciera, solo tuvo que seguir a el director y escuchar

-¿Profesora McGonagall, usted sabe quién es Fluffy?- volvió a preguntar la castaña

-No lo sé, se lo intente sacar a Hagrid pero no pude

-Podría darme mi capa- dije yo

-Claro, además ya no la ocupamos

Rose sacó de la túnica una capa negra de tela suave y lisa, al ponerme la capa alrededor de mi cuerpo todo el cuerpo desapareció a mi vista y a la de todos

-Creo que son muchas preguntas por hoy pero solo hare una más y nos iremos

-Prosiga Slytherin

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?

-Que Molly Weasley y su esposo están hechizados con "imperius", que Dumbledore está esperando fin de año para que Harry se enfrente a Voldemort, que intentó entrar en la mansión Potter pero no pudo sin sangre, quería darte la capa de Invisibilidad en Navidad porque según él tú te quedaras en Hogwarts, que tiene en su varita un hechizo que permite ver dónde estás, que sospecha de Salazar Slytherin y que por culpa de él hace años que los padres de Neville Longbottom están locos en el hospital de San Mungo por culpa de la maldición "Cruciatus"

-Bingo- dijo Hermione y todos las quedamos viendo como extrañados- ya sé cómo poner a Neville de nuestro lado y subir el nivel.

-Pero lo hará después señorita Granger, ya que es hora de que vayan a cenar

La realidad era que habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el despacho, entonces salimos y nos dirigimos al comedor. Al rato Hermione se retiró a las mazmorras diciendo que tenía sueño, olvidando la varita en la mesa, yo la cogí, y después de 5 minutos llegó Quirrell diciendo que un troll entró a Hogwarts y se desmayó, después se solucionó todo y todos fuimos a dormir

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Si les gusto deja tu reviws

Si no te gusto deja tu reviws

Si crees que este fanfic esta medio loco deja tu reviws

Porfis

Gracias encerio por apoyar mi historia :)


End file.
